Hektor Servadac/I/12
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Hektor Servadac ROZDZIAŁ XII. W którym postępując zrazu po marynarsku, w końcu porucznik Prokop spuszcza się na wolę boską. Wystraszone kormorany, odlatując z grobowca, zwróciły lot swój ku południowi. Może kierunek ten wskazywał, iż istnieje w tamtej stronie jaka niedaleka ziemia. Tej nadziei pochwycili się żeglarze na Dobryni. W kilka godzin po opuszczeniu wysepki, galiota żeglowała po nowych wodach, których płytki pokład okrywał teraz półwysep Dekhul, niegdyś oddzielający zatokę tunetańską od zatoki Hamamut. We dwa dni potem, napróżno wyszukując brzegów tunetańskiego Sahel, dopłynęła do trzydziestego czwartego stopnia, który w tem miejscu powinien był przecinać zatokę Gabes. Nie pozostało ani śladu wału, do którego przed sześcią tygodniami dotykał kanał morza Saharskiego, a płynna przestrzeń rozpościerała się jak okiem zajrzeć na wschód. Nakoniec dnia 11 lutego rozległ się na galiocie okrzyk! „ziemia!“ i ukazał się brzeg, tam gdzie według jeografii nie można było przypuszczać, że się go znajdzie. Bo w samej rzeczy, nie mogło to być wybrzeże Tripolis, które w ogóle jest niskie, piasczyste, trudne do dojrzenia w wielkiej odległości. Oprócz tego wybrzeże to powinno było znajdować się o dwa stopnie dalej na południu. Owoż nowa ziemia, bardzo nierówna, rozciągała się szeroko ze wschodu za zachód i zamykała cały horyzont południowy. Na lewo rozcinała na dwoje zatokę Gabes i nie dozwalała widzieć wyspy Diarba, tworzącej punkt skrajny. Ziemia ta została starannie przerysowana na mapach okrętowych i można było wnioskować z niej, że morze Saharskie zostało w części zapełnione ukazaniem się nowego kontynentu. — A więc. — zauważył kapitan Servadac, — prując dotąd morze Śródziemne tam gdzie niegdyś był kontynent, teraz oto spotykamy kontynent tam gdzie było Śródziemne morze? — A w miejscach tych, — dodał porucznik Prokop. — nie ukazuje się ani żaden statek maltański, ani lewantyński, które zwykle je zwiedzały. — Teraz — rzekł hrabia, — chodzi o zdecydowanie się, czy brzegiem tym popłyniemy na wschód, czy na zachód. — Na zachód, jeżeli pan pozwolisz, — odrzekł żywo oficer francuski. — O ile wiem, po za Chelifem nie pozostało nic z naszej algierskiej kolonii! Przepływając moglibyśmy zabrać mego towarzysza, którego pozostawiłem na wyspie Gurbi i dotrzeć aż do Gibraltaru, gdzie być może dowiemy się czego o Europie! — Kapitanie Servadac, odrzekł hrabia zwykłym sobie poważnym tonem, — galiota jest na jego usługi. Prokopie! wydaj stosowne rozkazy. — Ojcze, mam ci zrobić jedną uwagę rzekł porucznik, pomyślawszy chwil kilka. — Mów. — Wiatr dmie od wschodu i wzmaga się — powiedział Prokop. — Samą parą niewątpliwie przemożemy go, ale nie bez wielkich trudności. Przeciwnie, płynąc ku wschodowi, przy pomocy maszyny i żaglów, galiota za kilka dni dosięgnie do wybrzeży egipskich, a tam, w Aleksandryi, lub jakim innym punkcie, zapewne znajdziemy wyjaśnienia, których mógłby nam dostarczyć Gibraltar. — Słyszy pan, kapitanie? — rzekł hrabia, zwracając się do Hektora Servadac. Ten, chociaż bardzo pragnął przybliżyć się do prowincyi Oranu i znowu zobaczyć Ben-Zufa, znalazł jednak uwagę porucznika bardzo słuszną. Wiatr zachodni wzmagał się i walcząc z nim Dobryna nie była w stanie szybko płynąc, podczas gdy mając wiatr z tyłu prędko mogła znaleźć się u brzegów Egiptu. Zwrócono więc na wschód. Wiatr zagrażał wielkiem wzmożeniem się. Na szczęście długie wały ciągnęły się w tym samym kierunku co galiota i nie odbijały się. Od piętnastu dni można było przekonać się, że temperatura, która szczególnie zniżyła się, W tym miejscu brakuje tekstu ze stron 114-115. dzikiego, by nie istniały na niem jakieś rośliny skalne i nie tuliły się jakieś krzaczki niewiele wymagające. A tu nic, ani najmniejszej żyłki kryształowej, ani najskromniejszej zieloności. To też żaden ptak nie rozweselał tego dzikiego lądu. Nic tam nie żyło, nic się nie ruszało, ani w królestwie roślinnem, ani w zwierzęcem. Załoga zatem Dobryny nie miała czemu dziwić się, jeżeli morskie ptaki, albatrasy, mewy, nurki i tym podobne, tak samo jak skalne gołębie, szukały przytułku na galiocie. Żadne strzały nie mogły spędzić tego ptactwa, które we dnie i w nocy zalegało na rejach. Skoro tylko wyrzucono na pokład jakie szczątki żywności, wszystko to spadało na nie, bijąc się i żarłocznie zajadając. Widząc je tak wygłodzone, możnaby sądzić, że nie masz ani jednego punktu w tych stronach, gdzieby mogło znaleść jakiekolwiek pożywienie. W każdym razie nie na tym brzegu, ponieważ ten widocznie wydawał się pozbawionym roślinności i wody. Takiem było to szczególne wybrzeże, wzdłuż którego przez wiele dni płynęła Dobryna. Czasami profil jego zmieniał się, a wtedy na długości wielu kilometrów przedstawiał jedno tylko załamanie ostre i gładkie, jak gdyby starannie wyheblowane. Potem znowu pojawiały się wielkie ostrosłupy na nieprzejrzanej przestrzeni. Ale nigdy u stóp skał nie ukazywała się ani ława piasczysta, ani wybrzeże żwirem pokryte, ani zbiór owych skał, któremi zwykle są zasiane niezbyt głębokie wody. Zaledwie tu i owdzie roztwierały się wąskie zatoki. Nie było widać ani jednego zagłębienia, w którem statek mógłby zaopatrzeć się w wodę. Opływając ten brzeg na długości około czterechset kilometrów Dobryna, zatrzymaną nakoniec została nagłem załamaniem się jego. Porucznik Prokop, który co godzina wykreślał na mapie ten nowy kontynent, przekonał się wówczas, że brzeg ten ciągnie się teraz od południa ku północy. Więc Śródziemne morze było z tej strony zamknięte, prawie pod dwunastym stopniem długości! Czy zapora ta rozciągała się aż do Włoch i Sycylii? Wkrótce będzie można dowiedzieć się o tem; a jeżeli tak będzie, to wielka kotlina, której wody omywają Europę, Azyę i Afrykę, znajdzie się zmniejszoną o połowę. Galiota, ciągle badając wszystkie punkta tego nowego wybrzeża, zwróciła się ku północy, prosto ku ziemiom europejskim. Upłynąwszy w tym kierunku kilkaset kilometrów, powinna była spotkać Maltę, jeżeli w każdym razie stara wyspa, którą kolejno posiadali Fenicyanie, Kartagińczycy, Sycylijczycy, Rzymianie, Wandale. Grecy, Arabi i kawalerowie maltańscy, uszanowaną została przez katastrofę. Ale nic tego nie było i dnia 14. lutego sonda, zapuszczona w miejscu gdzie była Malta, wyniosła z dna tylko tenże muł metaliczny, nieznanej natury. — Spustoszenie rozpostarło się dalej, po za granice lądu afrykańskiego — zauważył hrabia. — Tak jest — odrzekł porucznik Prokop — i nie możemy nawet określić granic tej straszliwej klęski! Teraz, ojcze, powiedz jakie są twe zamiary? ku jakiej części Europy Dobryna ma się zwrócić? — Ku Sycylii, ku Włochom, ku Francyi — zawołał kapitan Servadac — tam przecież będziemy mogli dowiedzieć się... — Czy Dobryna nie mieści na swym pokładzie jedynych ludzi, którzy przeżyli katastrofę! — dodał z powagą hrabia. Kapitan Servadac nie wyrzekł na to ani słowa, ponieważ smutne jego przeczucia zgadzały się z przeczuciami hrabiego. Jednak zmieniono kierunek i galiota wyminęła punkt, w którym przecinały się stopnie długości i szerokości znikłej wyspy. Wybrzeże ciągle zarysowywało się od południa ku północy i nie dozwalało dotrzeć do zatoki Sydar, Wielkiego Syrtu starożytnych, ciągnącego się dawniej aż do egipskiego lądu. Tak było ciągle; nie istniał zatem dostęp do wybrzeży Grecyi i portów cesarstwa ottomańskiego. Niepodobna zatem było płynąć przez Archipelag, Dardanele, morze Marmara, Bosfor, morze Czarne, słowem ku południowym brzegom Rosyi. Galiota, choćby nawet projekt ten przeszedł w wykonanie, jedną tylko drogą mogła żeglować, a mianowicie wschodnią, ażeby dotrzeć do północnych części morza Śródziemnego. Próbowała tego w dniu 10 lutego. Ale jak gdyby żywioły zmówiły się walczyć przeciw niej, wiatr i fale połączyły swe siły by drogę jej tamować. Powstała szalona burza, podczas której bardzo było trudno utrzymać się na morzu statkowi mającemu tylko dwieście beczek objemu. Niebezpieczeństwo było nawet bardzo groźne, gdyż wiatr dął z boku. Porucznik Prokop był nadzwyczaj zaniepokojony. Musiał zwinąć wszystkie żagle, pospuszczać wszystkie maszty; ale wtedy za pomocą siły samej tylko maszyny nie wiele mógł upłynąć wobec burzy. Ogromne wały podnosiły galiotę na sto prawie stóp w powietrze i na tyleż pogrążały w otchłań, otwierającą się pod statkiem. Koło obrotowe, najczęściej w powietrzu wirujące, nie dotykając płynnych pokładów, traciło całą swoją potęgę. Pomimo, że naprężenie pary doprowadzone było do maksimum, Dobryna cofała się przed huraganem. W jakim porcie mogli znaleść schronienie? Niedostępny brzeg nie przedstawiał żadnego! Czyżby porucznik Prokop znalazł się doprowadzonym do tej ostateczności, by puścić się na wolę wichru? Sam on zapytywał o to siebie. Ale w takim razie coby się stało z rozbitkami, gdyby nawet dostali się na ten brzeg dziki? Na jakie środki mogli liczyć na ziemi rozpaczliwie bezpłodnej? Po wyczerpaniu zapasów, jakby zdołali odnowić je? Czy można było spodziewać się po za tem nie dostępnym murem jakiejkolwiek zaoszczędzonej części dawniejszego lądu. Dobryna próbowała trzymać się naprzeciw burzy; załoga jej, odważna i przywiązana, manewrowała z największą zimną krwią. Żaden z tych majtków, zaufanych w swym przywódcy i pewnych swego statku, ani na chwilę nie upadł na duchu. Ale maszyna była tak sforsowana, iż czasami zagrażała rozpryśnięciem się. A przytem galiota nie była już powolną swemu kołu obrotowemu i nie mogąc używać żaglów, gdyż najmniejszy z nich rozszarpałby huragan, gnana była ku brzegowi. Cała załoga znajdowała się na pokładzie, pojmując rozpaczliwe położenie, spowodowane burzą. Ziemia znajdowała się wtedy wszystkiego o cztery mile pod wiatrem i Dobryna pędziła ku niej z szybkością nie pozostawiającą żadnej nadziei uniknięcia jej. — Ojcze — rzekł porucznik Prokop do hrabiego, — siła ludzka ma swe granice. Nie mogę oprzeć się temu wichrowi, który nas unosi. — Czy zrobiłeś wszystko co marynarz może zrobić? — zapytał hrabia, którego twarz nie zdradzała żadnego wzruszenia. — Wszystko — odrzekł porucznik Prokop — ale nim upłynie godzina galiota, będzie wyrzucona na brzeg. — Nim upłynie godzina — rzekł hrabia — tak by mógł być słyszanym przez wszystkich, Bóg może nas uratować! — Nie uratuje, chyba ten ląd roztworzy, by przepuścić Dobrynę. — Wszyscy jesteśmy w ręku Tego, który może wszystko! — odrzekł hrabia zdejmując czapkę. Hektor Servadac, porucznik i majtkowie, nie przerywając milczenia, naśladowali go pobożnie. Prokop, poczytując oddalenie się od ziemi za niemożebność, przedsięwziął natenczas wszelkie środki, ażeby statek rozbił się w najmniej złych warunkach. Pomyślał i o tem, by rozbitki, jeżeli który z nich ocaleje na tem rozhukanem morzu, nie pozostali bez zasobów w pierwszych dniach ulokowania się na nowym lądzie. Kazał więc wynieść na pokład skrzynie z żywnością i beczki wody do picia, które powiązane z beczkami próżnemi mogły utrzymać się na powierzchni po rozbiciu się statku. Słowem zrobił wszystko, co należało do marynarza. W samej rzeczy, nie było żadnej nadziei uratowania galioty! Ogromna ściana nie przedstawiała żadnego zagłębienia, żadnej zatoki, w którychby statek w razie niebezpieczeństwa mógł się schronić. Dobryna mogła być uratowaną tylko przez nagłą zmianę wiatru, któryby odrzucił ją na morze, albo, jak powiedział Prokop, gdyby Bóg roztworzył cudem ten brzeg i utorował jej przejście. Ale wiatr nie zmieniał się. I nie miał się zmienić. Wkrótce galiota znajdowała się wszystkiego o milę od brzegu. Widziano olbrzymią skałę zwiększającą się stopniowo, a wskutek optycznego złudzenia zdawało się, że to ona rzuca się na galiotę, by ją zgruchotać. Po kilku chwilach Dobryna już była w odległości tylko trzech metrów. Każden na pokładzie sądził, że wybiła jego ostatnia godzina. — Żegnaj hrabio — rzekł kapitan Servadac, podając rękę swemu towarzyszowi. — Z Bogiem, kapitanie — odrzekł hrabia wskazując na niebo. W tej chwili Dobryna, wzniesiona do góry na potwornym wale, spadała na skałę mającą ją zdruzgotać. Nagle ozwał się głos: — Hej! chłopcy! żwawo! Rozwiń wielki żagiel! rozwiń mały! prosto! To Prokop, stojąc na przodzie statku wydawał rozkazy. Pomimo, że nie były wcale oczekiwane, załoga szybko je spełniła, a tymczasem porucznik, pobiegłszy na tył galioty, sam pochwycił za ster. Czego chciał porucznik Prokop? Zapewne obrócić galiotę całym przodem na skalę. — Uwaga! — krzyknął znowu — pilnuj się! W tej chwili krzyk wyrwał się z piersi wszystkich, ale nie był to krzyk trwogi. Wycięcie w skałach, szerokie najwięcej na czterdzieści stóp, ukazało się między dwiema prostopadłemi ścianami. Było to schronienie, jeżeli nie przejście. I Dobryna, kierowana ręką porucznika Prokopa, gnana wiatrem i falami, rzuciła się tam!... Być może, iż nigdy już nie wydobędzie się!...